1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to remote controllers, and more specifically, to remote control engine starters.
2. Prior Art
Engines, and especially, internal combustion engines, are extensively employed to operate consumer machines, such as automobiles and lawn mowers, and industrial machinery, such as cranes and lifts. Engines are also common in industrial settings, such as irrigation systems and oil well systems.
It is advantageous in many circumstances to start an automobile engine or accessory, such as an air conditioner or heater, by remote means from the user's residence or business. Beyond general convenience and comfort for the user during the remote start, a pre-cooling or pre-warming period is particularly advantageous for the elderly, infants and those with poor or sensitive health so they may enter into a tolerable atmosphere. Additionally, in the winter, a warm-up period would facilitate the manual removal of ice and snow from the automobile's exterior. For diesel engine vehicles operating in very low temperatures which require periodic starting for battery maintenance, remote control would eliminate the requirement of heated enclosures, heating accessories, or the periodic personal attendance of maintenance crews to start and stop the engines. In industrial settings, remote operation of machinery offers safety (for example, in the case of heavy load carrying machines) and efficiency (remote viewing for better perspective of operation).
Remote control starters are disclosed in the prior art: Canadian patent #990,829 (Lessard), Canadian Patent #689,071 (Naish), Canadian Patent #689,528 (Naish), Canadian Patent #1,130,426 (Hildreth et al) and Canadian Patent #1,025,085 (Bucher).